


Gotta have those Lucio-Oh's

by Cassplay



Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), StarCraft (Video Games), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate skins, F/F, Implied former Nova/Kerrigan, Last box of Cereal, Mad Jester Skin, Rare Pairings, Roller Derby Skin, Supervillain AU, f/f - Freeform, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassplay/pseuds/Cassplay
Summary: Kate "Supernova" Dennings wants that last box of Lucio-Oh's, and so does Yrel "Solitaire" Solberg.But that isn't all that Kate wants.





	Gotta have those Lucio-Oh's

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot to continue my collection. I generate F/F pairings for HOTS through a random generator and write about them as practice.

Kate “Supernova” Dennings thought she knew all about playing rough. But through two quite different turns her life had taken, she was beginning to doubt if she really did.

She may have taken up roller derby because of a crush on one of her potential teammates, but after said crush was caught cheating (and switched teams to have a chance at making the championship that year), however she found herself to be enjoying the sport quite a bit. The rough and tumble nature of the track just spoke to something inside her. The communal shower sessions after a hard-won match were another reason she stayed.

The former might have been the reason she turned to super heroics, but then again…

She may have been tough on the rink, but in the hero leagues she gained traction in/ran into during alien invasions/sought her out because of her skills with skates she was all but fragile; it was only natural for her to gain extra skills and take up the sniper rifle.

Equipped with a bunch of gadgets she became the bane (not that Bane) of the city’s underworld. Sure enough it wasn’t long until that brought her into conflict with Yrel Solberg, AKA Solitaire, leader of the Jester gang. Despite what various ethically questionable politicians said about her and her gang, they were mostly just pranksters. Maybe they had switched the confetti for a returning national championship team with the colours of the opposing team, perhaps they had all camped outside a movie theatre for the release of a student film, and even if they spray-paint a giant vulva onto all the cop cars in the city the evidence would never stick.

Said “conflict” being that they both wanted the last box of their shared favourite cereal, Lucio-Ohs, and it was a promotional pack celebrating the release of the Overwatch Agent’s latest album.

“Give it here!” Kate said, tugging the box back towards her trolley.

“Nevar!” Yrel said playfully, using an ‘Ar’ sound instead of a ‘Er’ sound.

“You aren’t going to make me afraid of being seen as childish for arguing with someone who says ‘Nevar!’” She said. Then thought of something and whispered. “You still owe me for that police department password; the one to the car tracking app.”

“Oh. You wouldn’t!” Yrel gasped in false consternation.

“Well, no, I wouldn’t.” Kate admitted, then hissed. “But you still owe me!”

Ok, so maybe the “Supernova” name was more associated with what some fools might say was supervillainy, but all the stuff she acquired went to good causes. Maybe she was the Bane with a capital B of the city’s underworld? Also maybe she hadn’t really gotten over her ‘getting into a field of hobby because she was crushing on someone in it’ thing.

“What about that commission I did for you? We agreed that was payment enough.” Yrel whispered.

 “It’s a lovely painting but the face is all weird.” She said.

“It’s called artistic expression!” Yrel snapped. “It’s what gives each painter her own distinctive style.”

“I know what style is!” Kate snapped back. “but that still doesn’t mean you have any claim over this cereal compared to me.”

“Well I saw it first.” Yrel said, as if that settled things.

“But I grabbed it first!” She said back. “So, give it here!”

Kate gave a big tug on the box, only for her and Yrel to freeze quite still, as a loud ripping noise reverberated around the store and the plastic innards of the cereal box fell onto the floor.

“Ah.” Yrel dropped to her knees and held the plastic cereal bag as if it were a baby. “Alas my dear, the ground hath spoilt you.”

“Dude,” Kate said, rolling her eyes. “The cereal is still edible.”

“’Dude’, I know.” She said and winked “But now I have it to myself.” Quick as she could, Yrel had jumped to her feet and began to run towards the checkout.

Kate snorted to herself. Once again Yrel hadn’t thought things through. She grabbed Yrel’s abandoned trolley as well as her own and began to make her way away from Yrel.

Where Yrel ducked and dodged through the other shoppers, even backtracking in some places to exploit a crack through the busy crowd, Nova simply turned at the end of the aisle, and walked up the next.

To say Yrel was shocked to see her at the checkout, already loading things onto the conveyer was a little bit of an understatement.

“How did-?” She said. “You’re one of the holograms aren’t you.”

“Nope.” Kate said, smiling. She turned to the checkout assistant, checking to see if he was going to rat on them.

“Lady I don’t get paid enough to care if you’re the head of Talon, let alone some C-list supervillain.” He drawled.

“B-List supervillain.” Kate corrected, feeling a little ashamed of this guy’s low opinion of her. “Anyway…” she turned back to Yrel. “You missed a key component to buying that cereal Yrel.”

“What?” she asked. Kate held up the half of the cereal box she had been holding before it had ripped.

“The barcode, you can’t make a purchase without a barcode.” She explained simply.

“Give, please.” Yrel stuck out her palm and motioned for the partial box.

“Oh no, you see; now I have something you want, and you have something I want.” She said. “Tell you what, I’ll give you the barcode… if you go on a date with me.”

Yrel paused for a second.

“K.” she said, and grabbed the box from Kate. Then leaned in closer. “I do always appreciate the sight of your legs in your costume.”

“I wear a boob plate and my legs are what you appreciate?” Kate said, exasperatedly. Yrel shrugged.

“Most of the peeps in the Jester gang wear corsets, so I can get an eyeful of boobs anytime.” She explained.

“You are incorrigible.” Kate said. “Just promise me it’s a normal date, and not spray paining genitals on anyone’s car.” She was about to finish but say Yrel was about to speak. “Even if they deserve it.”


End file.
